New Beginning
by Flamezgyrl
Summary: Two sisters start over by becoming newsies


Kat and Kitten were walking along the sidewalks of Brooklyn, not entirely sure what to

do. They had just left their home with their older sister and her husband to go out on their own,

free from obligation and their sister's displeasure. Kat led the way, though she didn't quite know

where to. 

"We need somewhere to stay, we need jobs, we need money, we need food..." Kat

mumbled allowed holding Kitten's hand guiding her through the streets, she wasn't about to let

anything happen to Kitten, not with her around.

"We could always be newsies" piped up an excited Kitten.

"What? Where'd that come from Kit?" Kat said, looking very confusedly at her little

sister. 

"They survive on their own and they're kids, just like me. I talked to one of them, and he

told me that even girls can be newsies, so long as they can sell and learn how to take care of

themselves. And they have their own house and everything." Kitten replied.

Kat thought for a moment, "well, it would be somewhere to live and jobs for the two of

us, even together. It might have to do until I can find something better. It'll have to do, we have

no where else to go and I can't let Kit down." "Alright", she said to kit "let's find a newsie and

ask him about joining."

Kitten danced around happily as they walked to the nearest boy shouting headlines,

something about a plague hitting Brooklyn. He looked rather young, 12 maybe, and small. 

"Excuse me, how do you become a newsie?" Kat asked the boy.

The boy stared in disbelief, did he just get asked how to become a newsie by a couple of

girls who didn't look to be street rats? "What did you say?" he asked.

Kat rolled her eyes, "how do you become a newsie?" she asked again.

"Well, in Brooklyn, you have someone bring you to our leader, Spot Colon, and he

decided wether or not to let you become a newsie here. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Again Kat rolled her eyes, "maybe because we want to become newsies" she said rather

sarcastically, Kitten giggled. 

"Oh" the boy said, kinda embarrassed. 

"So will you take us to this Colon or not?" Kat asked raising one eyebrow.

The boy looked at the two girls and gestured for them to follow him. He led them to the

docks, which made Kat a little suspicious, so she took her sister's hand again. The boy led them

to a group of boys with one in the center. 

"What did you bring us Smalls?" the boy in the center asked? 

"They wanted to become newsies, Spot" Smalls replied timidly.

Spot looked the girls over, the elder one seemed to be about 17 or so, red hair, blue eyes,

and a presence to her. She was beautiful, and appeared to be strong, for a girl atleast. The

younger looked a lot like her, only seemed more innocent and happy. The elder had a look of

seriousness that only comes with pain, a survivor. They'd make good additions. "What are your

names?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm Kat and this is my sister Kitten" Kat replied, glancing about her observing

everything around.

"Kat and Kitten? You're kidding right?" one of the other boys asked causing the rest of

the guys to start laughing.

"Yeah, I'm Kat, and she's Kitten, or atleast that's what she's been called ever since she

could walk and follow me around" Kat said good-naturedly, looking straight ahead at this Spot

Colon. 

"What can you do?" Spot asked. Some of the guys smirked at the question as if they

knew the answer. 

"What cant I do is a better question" Kat said flatly raising an eyebrow.

The boys around started laughing, but Spot soon silenced them. "Can you read?" Kat

nodded. "Can you sell?" again Kat nodded. "Can you fight?"and for the third time, Kat nodded.

A few of the boys scoffed, Spot raised an eyebrow. "Prove it" he said.

"Give me an opponent" Kat said. The boys started to protest. 

Spot smirked and call a boy named Fist forward. "This is one of my better fighters, he's

not going to hurt you, only try to." Spot said confidently. 

Kat stepped away from Kit and muttered something about her blasted skirts. Fist

advanced and she quickly evaded the attack and countered with one of her own. She made sure

to pull all her punches and kicks, but to make sure he knew they were there. After about 10

minutes of such fighting Spot called it to an end, Fist had gotten one or two hits in, but nothing

too serious. 

"Well, I guess that means I wont have to worry about looking after you" Spot said, "but

what about your sister?" 

"She'll be with me, and I'm teaching her, or atleast I was before. So are we in?" Kat

asked.

"I suppose so, wouldn't hurt to have another good fighter, even though she's a girl" Spot

said smirking.

Kitten stared wide eyed at him "what's so bad about her being a girl?" she asked, "didn't

she just beat your guy?"

Kat smiled, there was something about her innocence that would let her get away with

such a comment when others would be soaked. Spot looked at the two of them and told one of

the other boys, Wolf, to take them to the rest of the girls. 


End file.
